


A Forbidden Love

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romeo and Juliet inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romeo and Juliet inspired story featuring Sandor and Sansa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of notes for this one. :)
> 
> I own nothing, it all belongs to GRRM, and I guess Shakespeare as well :)
> 
> I do not have a beta so this is probably a mess
> 
> Trying to write this a bit different than i usually do so i hope it turns out ok.
> 
> I am not going to try and use any Shakespeare type dialog, because I believe if I attempted that my head would explode. Also some characters and details have been tweeked to fit the story. Joffrey is a Lannister and not Baratheon for instance. Sandor is also way less Rageful and much more sappy and Romeo like.
> 
> For Story purposes, everyone lives in Kings Landing, and the houses such as WInterfell and Casterly Rock are simply estates on different sides of town.
> 
> I have the first two chapters of this written, and just need to go over and finish editing the third. I hope to crank this out and finish it within a few weeks if I am able, because i really did not intend on getting myself into another long story when I still have others I am attempting to work on currently.
> 
> Thanks everyone who reads and reviews.
> 
> I also intend on this story having a traditional ending, and most likely an alternate ending for those of us who are too heartbroken by GRRM already to endure another tragedy for our beloved characters :)

Our story opens in the great land of Westeros, which was ruled by a good and just King named Robert Baratheon. After a long and bloody war, the land was now at peace and harmony and the good King ruled his seven kingdoms fairly. All should have been right in the kingdom, the only trouble that plagued the King now was a long standing feud between two of the great families that inhabited Kings Landing. 

The Starks of Winterfell were long considered the most honorable of the great houses. They could trace their lineage back to the old Kings of Winter, and the head of the household Lord Eddard Stark was a well respected man. His family was large and prosperous and King Robert had been fostered as a child in the Eyrie along with Eddard and considered him almost like a brother. Together the two men had fought side by side during the great war, and Robert had intended on making Lord Eddards sister Lyanna his queen before her untimely death. Lord Eddard married the fair Lady Catelyn Tully and fathered five children. 

The Lannisters of Casterly Rock were no strangers to scandal, however they were also the richest and most powerful house in the land. It was with that wealth and power that they helped fund King Roberts army and helped him to win the war and it was only due to their influence that the kingdom now prospered. Ser Jaime Lannister had even slain the previous ruler, Mad King Aerys Targaryan, earning him the nickname The Kingslayer. After the war Ser Jaime shocked the land when he wed his twin sister Cersei and fathered three children. The gold mines of Casterly Rock were still the most fruitful in the land and most seemed to overlook the scandal, eager to remain in good standing with the most wealthy, and hoping to gain their favor. 

What started this great feud between the two families? No one actually remember what exactly started the fighting. All that is known for sure was that some insult, whether great or small, started this chain of events. The animosity throughout the years grew more and more till now almost daily, fighting broke out in the streets between Stark and Lannister or others who supported one of the houses. King Robert had tried to remain neutral during the years but now that the quiet peace and harmony of his land was being overtaken by the hostility, he declared that the fighting must stop at once. King Robert was a jolly man, fond of games and drinking so he decreed that a large festival be held complete with feasts and masquerade balls, and even a tournament, hoping the merrymaking would distract the families from their dispute. 

The day of the tournament arrived and fun was had by all. The final match of the joust was about to be held and the matchup proved to be an exciting one. Ser Gregor Clegane was a huge and terrifying man, nicknamed "The Mountain That Rides" due to his enormous size. The Cleganes were Bannerman to House Lannister and the family was sure that their champion would be victorious. His opponent Ser Loras Tyrell, did not have great size but was an accomplished rider and had won several tournaments in his days. He was one of the most handsome knights in the realm and many a fair maiden had hoped to catch his attention that day. House Stark had supported Ser Loras, knowing that House Tyrell was a noble and worthy family sure to win the tournament. 

The joust began but was over too soon when Ser Gregors stallion faltered as Ser Loras on his mare approached. He was knocked from his horse and Ser Loras was declared the winner. Soon enough the Lannisters cried foul, claiming Ser Loras had rode a mare that was in heat, and the win should be overthrown. This upset the Starks who were in the process of collecting their winning bets, and soon enough, fists were thrown and a riot began to break out in the stands. Ser Gregor pulled his sword and began to attack Ser Loras. The happy cheers and laughter of the tournament, were now replaced by screams of fear as King Robert watched on in dismay. 

"Stop This Madness In The Name Of Your King!" He cried out in a great booming voice. A sudden hush fell over the crowd, Ser Gregor threw down his greatsword and stomped angrily away. King Robert looked over at the Stark family and then over to the Lannisters. 

"Here me now! From this day forward I decree that any further fighting, quarreling, or rioting in my streets by any Stark or Lannister will be punished severely. I will have no more disruptions in my kingdom over this petty feud." With this proclamation he retired to the Red Keep angry and fed up once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

On the western side of Kings Landing there was a grand feast being held at Casterly Rock, the great estate of House Lannister. Here sat the eldest son Joffrey, enjoying the great food and drink, his family had spared no expense, hoping to make their feast the biggest and most elaborate of all the others that would be held over the course of the festival. They had hired singers and dancers, even held a mini mock joust performed by dwarves. The feast consisted of seven and seventy different dishes, each served on golden plates. Cersei Lannister in a poor attempt to show the extent of her wealth, decree that the dogs should feast as well and had leftover food dumped into the kennels instead of donated to the poor. 

Joffrey sat drinking wine with two companions. The first was his sworn shield Sandor Clegane, a large man, brother to Ser Gregor. He had horrible burns covering one side of his face, due to a terrible accident when he was only a boy. He was a fierce but loyal man, and for that he was nicknamed The Hound. The second was a very young man, barely out of boyhood, he was the personal squire to Joffrey, named Podrick Payne. Both were strong Lannister supporters and followed Joffrey everywhere. 

Joffrey was sulking and looking around the party, disappointed that the current object of his affections, the Lady Margaery Tyrell had not attended his family feast. Sandor knew that she most likely was attending the Stark family masquerade ball that was to be held later this night. All three of the men had consumed way too much wine and as the great feast was drawing to a close, they began to be overcome with boredom. 

Joffrey continued to brag to his friends about the beauty of the Lady Margaery and how just last week she had snuck away for a walk to the gardens with him and even granted him a the liberty of a kiss. He pleaded with his friends to agree that her beauty surpassed all others. Sandor confessed that he had never set eyes upon the girl, but he assumed that she was like all others he had known in his day, a foolish girl with her head full of fairytales. One who would most likely smile prettily at his scarred face but scorn him as soon as his back was turned or worse yet, turn away from him in disgust. He had no time for worthless highborn girls such as her. 

Podrick with his face red and flushed from the wine, expressed a desire to see the girl in person, before he would agree that she was the fairest in the land. A plan was soon hatched to sneak over to the Stark Family estate and join the festivities at their masquerade ball. From there they could continue their drinking and fun as the ball should continue well into the night. Sandor was not too fond of the idea, but as he was Joffreys sworn shield he was honor bound to protect him, and if they were to journey this night into the Starks own home, trouble was sure to be found. 

 

************** 

North of Casterly Rock you will find Winterfell, the ancient and stone estate belonging to the family Stark. In the western tower there is the bedroom belonging to the young and beautiful Sansa Stark, eldest daughter of Lord Eddard. There she sat while her maid Shae had just finished brushing her long fiery red hair when the Lady Catelyn Stark, her mother entered the room. 

"My daughter you look so beautiful this night, you are practically a woman grown, sometimes it is hard for me to imagine that you are no longer a little girl, but now a woman flowered. Have you been considering marriage?" 

"Marriage, I confess, I have not. No man has of yet caught my eye, and I am still young, I have years yet before I must pick a suitor have I not?" the girl laughed. 

"I was a wife already when I was your age, with your brother Robb already at my breast. Perhaps this night you might consider to entertain a certain suitor who has traveled here with the sole purpose of asking for your hand." Her mother smiled barely able to contain her excitement. "Lord Petyr Baelish wishes for you to be his wife." 

"Lord Baelish? Mother he is so much older than I? Why would he desire me for his bride?" 

"Why should it matter, he is a handsome man, with a great fortune as well, he is the Lord Paramount of the Trident, and he is not an unkind man, I was raised along side him when he was fostered at Riverrun. I am confident he would make a fine husband for you." 

Sansa was very unsure, she could only remember meeting Lord Baelish once when she was a child and she recalled the way he made her skin crawl. Her mother persisted so to appease her, she agreed to meet and talk with him this night at the ball. 

After her mother left, Shae helped Sansa into a beautiful blue gown and the matching mask made completely of feathers to cover her face. The maid assured her that tonight there would be many eyes on her, not just Lord Baelish so she would not have to settle for him if he did not appeal to her. The girl advised her to simply enjoy the ball and not to worry herself ill over a marriage proposal that would probably be denied by her father anyway. 

Sansa smiled as she heard the heralds announcing the first guests so she hugged Shae and hurried down the stairs to join the festivities.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter, I am working on the next part now, but i have a feeling I might struggle a bit with it, so give me a day or so before it is posted.

The three men arrived at Winterfell, and hid behind a small grove of trees as they watched guests entering the great hall. Joffrey was eager to sneak inside, but Sandor held him back a moment. "We will sneak in and observe your lady fair. Then we sneak out again. Do not engage the Starks and hopefully they will remain unaware of our presence." 

"You take things much too serious Dog. We are here to have fun." He produced elaborate masks for them to wear, and donning them the three entered the ball. Soon enough Joffrey had located his lady. Margaery faked surprise at seeing them there, and scolded them for attending, all the while laughing and jesting with Joffrey. Sandor and Podrick both agreed that she was fair enough, but Sandor noted that her eyes were sly and mischievous and she reminded him a bit too much of Joffrey himself. He knew that the boy was smitten, and would soon ask for her hand in marriage and that Cersei would never consent to the match, for the Tyrells were too closely tied to the Starks. 

Needing to distance himself from the lovesick Joffrey he ventured near the dance floor and was suddenly struck by a sight so lovely it took his breath away. A young girl with hair the color of flames was dancing. Sandor stood entranced by her beauty. He watched as she attempted to remove herself from the seemingly unwelcome embrace of her dance partner. He felt enraged at seeing the man put his hands on her dainty waist, for the man did not seem worthy of touching such a delicate creature. The man had removed her mask of feathers and upon seeing how beautiful her face was, Sandor was unable to resist her a moment longer, the amount of wine he had drunk made him feel bold, and he hurried across the room toward her. 

********* 

 

Sansa had just finished dancing with Lord Baelish. His hands on her waist had gripped her too tight, and she was grateful to be out of his embrace. He begged now to look upon her face and began to pull at the ribbons that held her mask on. She tried to pull away but he successfully loosed the knot and she found her face free from its covering. She gave him a shy smile and reached for the mask and snatched it out of his hand. He leaned forward and she suspected that he might try and kiss her so she backed away quickly, not looking where she was going and suddenly bumped into someone. 

She spun around and found herself suddenly in the arms of the largest man she had ever seen. His face was hidden behind a ferocious mask in the shape of a snarling dogs head. She tried to apologize but before the words left her lips, he took her hands and twirled her onto the dance floor and soon she was lost in the sea of dancers and safely away from Lord Baelish. 

"Do I frighten you girl? Or is it him that makes you tremble so, you seemed in dire need of rescue." The man spoke in a deep rasping voice. 

"I confess I did. I am grateful to have a true knight such as yourself come to my aid." she laughed and smiled prettily up at him. 

He growled, "I am no Knight, I spit on those that take vows. My brother is a knight, and never was there a more evil man as he. I would rather be a simple man, and attempt to remain good and just, rather than to pledge myself with false words and be granted an empty meaningless title." 

"Such a passionate man you are." she said. 

"And such a beauty you are." he confessed, as they continued to turn on the dance floor "My friends brought me here tonight to see a girl they claimed to be the fairest in the kingdom, but now upon seeing you, I now know I have never before seen true beauty before my eyes fell upon your face." 

She blushed at his strong words. "You speak as if you are a man in love." she whispered as they continued to dance. 

"I would not know, I have never known love." he whispered back as he pulled her closer to him. They were near the doorway and he pulled her aside then out into the hall where he could enjoy his time with the girl in peaceful quiet away from the other guests. 

 

******** 

 

Robb Stark, the eldest son of Lord Eddard pushed through dancers and other guests, angry at what he had just witnessed. He had gone to ask the Lady Margaery Tyrell if she wished to dance and found her in an embrace with none other than Joffrey Lannister. He hurried away to find his father, only to see his beloved sister Sansa on the dance floor with a giant of a man who could only be The Hound. 

He found his father drinking with his ward Theon Greyjoy and hurried to tell him what he had just seen. Theon was just as quick to anger and eagerly drew his sword. 

"Put the steel away boy! You are righteous in your anger, but we do not dare spill Lannister blood under our roof." Eddard declared grabbing hold of the boys arm. "You heard the warning the King gave earlier today at the joust. We had best wait until the Kings anger has faded before we strike back against our enemies." 

"Father they insult us in our own house and you would have us do nothing." Robb cried out loudly. 

"That is exactly what I would have you do. We can not enrage King Robert any further, it could mean the ruin of our house." 

"If you will not deal with these intruders than I will." Robb reached for Theons sword. 

"You will do nothing of the sort. If you go charging into the party with bare steel screaming for vengeance you will incite a riot. I am the Lord of this house, now I say sit down and let me summon Ser Rodrick. As master at arms it is his duty to escort these unwelcome gentlemen out of our house." 

Robb sat down at the table angrily and poured himself a cup of wine. "This insult will not go unpunished Father, I promise you. Tonight, let them leave here freely, but next time I encounter Joffrey Lannister, he will pay for this. 

 

******** 

Sandor pulled her into a dimly lit corridor. "Forgive me my Lady, I just wished to feast upon your beauty away from others who would force me to share you with them." 

"You have me at a disadvantage, You can see my face, my mask has been removed for the entirety of our meeting. Please remove yours so I can see the face of my hero." 

He shook his head, "No, you should not find my face pleasing or comely to look upon. I would prefer to remain as I am." 

"Nonsense." she reached up and pulled the mask from his face. He tried to duck his head and hide his scars from her. He heard her gasp, and was preparing himself for the worst. "Oh what has happened to you my my beloved Non Ser." she reached up and placed her hands on the sides of his face. She looked at both the scarred side and then the other. 

Some madness took hold of him, and he reached up and took her hands in his. "My brother, he shoved my face in the fire as a child, because I was playing with a toy that belonged to him. I have never told that story to anyone, I do not know why I am telling you now. I know that I must have disappointed you, for I look like a monster." 

"A monster? No I look at you and I am reminded of my kin in the north. You have their look. There is a great strength in you and it is that strength that I see when I look upon your face." she smiled at him. 

Her words touched him so he leaned down and kissed her then, briefly before pulling away. He had never kissed a highborn maid such as her and he trembled as he held her hands in his. "Forgive me for taking advantage my Lady." 

She smiled and stood on her toes and kissed him back. "Now it is you that you must forgive me My Lord." 

He laughed and pulled her close and kissed her deeply this time, wishing that time would stand still and he could remain in this moment with her forever, when suddenly they were interrupted by footsteps. 

"My lady, there you are, your mother is looking for you." A serving girl entered the room. And with another shy smile, she pulled away from him and hurried off with her maid. As they left the room Podrick ran in and took Sandor by the arm. 

"We must be away, we are found out, and the Master at arms is gathering men to have us forcefully removed. Joffrey has already fled." 

"Podrick, who is that girl?" his thoughts were focused only on his new lady love. 

"The one with the red hair? Why that is the Lady Sansa." Podrick said as he continued to pull him down the hall. "Sansa Stark." 

Sandors joy turned to ash in his mouth. How could it be possible that the first girl he had ever dared give his heart away to, belonged to the house of his enemy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am almost overwhelmed by the wonderful reviews and support I have received on this story. I was starting to worry I had chosen too ambitious a project with this idea but everyone seems to be loving it, and it is making the writing come easy. This chapter is probably the one I was most worried about so far, the famous Balcony scene. I hope everyone enjoys it. :)
> 
> I am taking a short break from this story to work on the next chapter of Portraits because I am trying to finish that story up. Hopefully I will have the next chapter of this one up by Tuesday :) 
> 
> Thanks again everyone for the reviews and support :) I know I am bad about replying to comments, mostly because I usually read them on my phone, but every single one makes my day when I read it, Thanks and enjoy.

Sansa quickly walked along the hall with Shae. She saw Ser Rodrick and a group of household guards rushing toward her. "Best find your way to your father lass, Joffrey Lannister and some of his friends have made an unwelcome appearance here tonight." The master at arms said as he hurried past her. 

Sansa entered her fathers solar where her family had gathered. "Sansa, my dear, stay here until we know everything is safe and secure." her father said, coming over and kissing her forehead. 

"Ned, we must go back to the hall! What will our guests be thinking?" Her mother said hurrying them out of the room and back to the party to say their farewells. 

"The Lannisters were here?" Sansa exclaimed to Robb pulling him aside away from their younger siblings so they would not be alarmed. 

"Why are you pretending you did not already know." he snapped at her. 

"I beg pardon?" 

"Sansa, I saw you dancing with him." Robb said. 

"Several gentlemen asked me to dance this evening. I do not recall dancing with Joffrey Lannister." 

"I saw you with a man larger than any other in the room. Everyone knows wherever Joffrey goes, his dog follows. I shutter to think of his filthy hands upon you. They will pay for this. I swear by the old gods and new." He stormed out of the room. 

Sansa hurried to her maid. "Shae, it can not be true can it?" 

"Aye Milady, I saw his face just now when you were in the hall with him. The man you were with was the Hound, Sandor Clegane. The one they call the Lannisters rabid dog." 

Sansa reached up and quickly wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek as she felt her heart breaking. 

 

******** 

 

Sandor had seen Joffrey and Podrick safely back to Casterly Rock before heading back to Winterfell. What madness called him back to the home of his enemy he could not say. He climbed the western wall and walked thru the trees of the Godswood, staring up at the stone castle. He wished for just one last look at his lady fair this night before he returned home. 

Suddenly a soft light from a candle flickered in the window of the balcony catching his attention, and to his delight she appeared. She leaned on the railing resting her cheek upon her hand and gazed out into the dark of night. Softly she began to sing, her voice was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. He strained to hear the words and recognized the song to be Florian and Jonquil. Normally he detested that song, had always referred to it as a song about a fool and his cunt, but hearing the words sung from her lips, it was like the Maiden herself was singing. 

Her song was over. Sandor wondered if she would sing again or retire back into the castle, when suddenly she spoke. At first he thought perhaps she had spotted him where he hid in the trees and knew that he was there, but he realized she was simply speaking her thoughts aloud. 

"Sandor Clegane. The Hound. Rabid dog of Lannister. Where are you now? How I wish you were not sworn to the Lannisters. If only you could be sworn to me. Swear your sword to me, and I will swear my forever love to you. Then you would belong to me, and I to you, and neither Stark nor Lannister could interfere with our love again." 

His heart rejoiced at her words and he could not help himself, he rushed out from the trees and called up to her. "I swear it my Lady, my sword and my heart belong only to you." 

She gasped and pulled her dressing robe tighter around her. "Who is there? Why are you spying on me Ser?" 

"I am no Ser. I know not how to tell you my name, for it is a name that is hated by you and your kin." 

"I know that voice, is it you, Sandor Clegane?" 

"Yes Little Bird. I heard your song and was drawn to this place. I did not mean to spy upon you." 

"You must flee at once. If any of my family learns you are here, I fear it could mean your death." She cried out, "Please I beg you, I could not bear it if any harm came to you." 

"I would welcome death, if it meant I could gaze upon your face once more." He approached the tower and took hold of the stones, carefully climbing the side toward her balcony. "Death would be preferable than spending the rest of my days never feeling your soft lips against mine again." 

"You are mad." she exclaimed, but a smile graced her lips and he hurried toward her, and as soon as he reached the edge her arms were reaching out for him despite her protests. He pulled himself over the railing and drew her into his arms holding her tight against him. 

"Why must you be sworn to the Lannisters." she sobbed into his chest. 

"After I was burned I fled my home to escape my brother. The Lannisters took me in, raised me alongside their own children, and gave me a honored position in their household when I became a man. I had no choice except be loyal to them, just as you had no choice in being born a Stark." 

He leaned forward and kissed her but she pulled quickly away. "Are we foolish, to believe in love happening between us so fast?" 

"Tonight you looked upon my face, and despite the ruin, you happened to see only the good in me. No other in my life has done that, and my heart tells me I have no choice but to love you and only you for the rest of my days. I know there are many other Lords and Knights more deserving of calling you their own. I may not be a good man, but I would rescue you a thousand times, brave the fires of the seven hells, fight a monstrous dragon, anything to be worthy of your love." 

"After this night, how could another ever take your place in my heart." she said clinging to him as if he would disappear from her arms if she did not hold him as tightly as she could. 

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the fresh scent of her fiery hair when suddenly a voice cried out in the distance from inside the castle. "My Lady, where are you?" 

"It is my maid, Shae." she gasped. "You must go before she sees you." 

"How can I leave, when my heart is here?" he rasped leaning down to kiss her again. 

"This feels like a dream." she whispered between kisses. "When I wake I will find you were just a sweet fantasy brought forth by the songs and stories I love." 

"If this is a dream, then I will kill the man who wakes me." he growled against her lips. 

Again the call of her maid rang out, closer this time. "I must go to her, but how do I say goodbye to you?" she moaned as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down to kiss her again. 

"Say you will be mine, I will not let you go till you swear to me." 

"I swear it. A million times I swear." she smiled. "It is a shame you do not care for holy vows, for I would even swear to be yours in front of the eyes of the gods, and become your wife if you wished it." 

"You desire to be my wife?" he looked at her in shock and seeing nothing be sincerity in her eyes he kissed her softly. "Yes, please become my wife. Nothing would make me happier." 

"Tell me when and where, for I am eager to become yours so nothing will separate us ever again." 

"Send your maid to me in the morning, I will make the arrangements." he began to kiss her again but the cry of her maid broke the silence of the night a third time. 

"I must go, she will discover us in a moment." He nodded and climbed over the railing, but still she clung to him. "Wait please!" she cried out. "I cannot bear to let you go." 

"I will return for you, I swear it. No one will dare keep us apart or I will kill them." he said kissing her once more. "Now go." she nodded then leaned forward kissing him one final time, then hearing her maid calling again she at last released his hand and picked up the candle and hurried away leaving him alone in the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought the last chapter i would have trouble with, but this was the one i struggled with. Next chapter will be more exciting I promise. :) I hope to have it done soon, I am attempting to finish up the next chapter of Portraits too. Man I am never going to get working on two stories at once again lol.

At the small Sept on the edge of Kings Landing, the Elder Brother of a small group of silent brothers and Septon Meribald, a traveling holy man, strolled through the gardens. Septon Meribald had just returned from a short journey through the Riverlands and the two friends were discussing the various plants they passed along their morning walk when suddenly Sandor Clegane hurried through the gate. Although he did not keep to either the old gods or new, Sandor was a regular visitor to the Quiet Isle Sept. He had spent some time there as a child after he was burned. The Elder Brother and his healing abilities were the only reason he had survived such horrific injuries. 

"Sandor Clegane, what brings you here at this hour, it is barely past dawn." Septon Meribald asked. 

"I would wager young Clegane here has never been to bed." The Elder brother jested. "Up all night guarding Joffrey Lannister I presume. Was he off chasing fair Margaery Tyrell all night at the festival?" 

"No, I have come this morning to ask if you would be willing to perform a marriage ceremony." 

"A wedding, nothing would make me happier to celebrate love on a glorious day such as this one." Septon Meribald exclaimed smiling. 

"Good, then I wish to be married, as soon as possible." Sandor pleaded. 

"I never saw you as the type to take a wife Sandor, you are so dedicated to your duties for the Lannisters. Who is the lucky lady that has captured the heart of our fearsome Hound?" Elder Brother smiled at him affectionately. "And why have you never mentioned her to us before?" 

"I can tell you the how and why later. My love is the Lady Sansa Stark." 

Septon Meribald stopped and stared at him. "Lady Sansa. Has her father agreed to this match?" 

"I have not spoken with her father." Sandor said. 

"I could not possibly agree to marrying you without her fathers consent." Septon Meribald shook his head fiercely. 

The Elder brother on the other hand was deep in thought. "Just a moment. The Lady Sansa, does she desire this marriage as well?" 

Sandor shook his head in agreement. "She spoke as such when I left her last night." 

"Septon Meribald, think about it. A union between Lady Stark and the Lannisters most trusted Bannerman. This could be the event that finally puts an end to the feud." Elder Brother said excitedly. 

"Or this could add fuel to the fire." Septon Meribald exclaimed. "Seven Hells, Lord Stark would go straight to King Robert with this and demand that the marriage be annulled." 

"Not if we go to King Robert first. We could see the two wed in secret, then approach the King ourselves and explain the situation. King Robert is an old romantic at heart. We could tell a tale of forbidden love and he could announce the union publicly to both families. They would have no choice but accept it. It could be the very event that forces them to work through their differences once and for all." 

"Perhaps you are right." Septon Meribald said thoughtfully. After a few moments he smiled at Sandor. "Alright, I will perform the ceremony. If you could have your lady arrive here before tomorrows dawn, I will wed you first thing." 

Sandor smiled as his heart filled with joy. "Thank you. We will be here before the dawn." he said shaking both of their hands before hurrying out of the gardens. Now he only needed to find a way to send word to his lady love. 

 

******** 

Sandor arrived back at Casterly Rock to find Joffrey storming through the sitting room in a rage, and poor Podrick attempting to calm him down. 

"What is going on?" he questioned his friends. 

"Dog, have you heard the news? Robb Stark is prancing around town telling anyone who will listen that next time he sees a Lannister, blood will be shed. Can you believe his nerve. He has even bragged that he wishes to duel me one on one." Joffrey said angrily. "He thinks he is a better swordsman than me. My Father taught me everything I know, and he is one of the best in the Kingdom. Lord Stark probably left the swordplay lessons to that old fool Ser Rodrick Cassel. I could beat Robb Stark in a duel any day." 

Sandor did not want to think about what trouble this would cause. He knew he could expect a visit from Cersei soon and most likely a bag of gold dragons with the instructions to keep her son away from this duel. He shook his head and began to think about the best way to distract Joffrey from his newest tirade.

"I will gladly duel Robb Stark. I will present his head to Lady Margaery as proof of my superiority over the Starks." He declared loudly. Thankfully Joffrey was interrupted by his uncle, Tyrion Lannister who suddenly walked into the room. 

"Clegane, there you are. The most charming young woman was at the door for you. I escorted her myself into my solar. I thought I heard you arrive, so I left her there while I came to fetch you." 

Sandor hurried past Tyrion, but heard the dwarfs footsteps behind him. Tyrion was known throughout the kingdom for his inappropriate behavior with woman. His debauchery was legendary. Sandor rushed down the hallways and into the room Tyrion had mentioned, but instead of finding Sansa, there sat the dark haired maid that had interrupted them last night at the ball. 

Relief filled him as Tyrion introduced the girl named Shae, then he kissed the girl on the hand, bringing a shy smile to her lips, and left them alone. 

As soon as the door closed, her smiled faded. She marched forward and grabbed a hold of his tunic. "If you are playing some sort of game with my lady, I will hurt you!" she said snarling. He was impressed by her boldness. Not many grown men would dare speak to him that way, and she was just a tiny girl he could break in half with his bare hands. 

"I am not playing a game with her." He growled. "I have just came from a meeting with the Septon who has agreed to marry us tomorrow morning at dawn." 

She released her grip on his tunic. Her anger melted away and she looked sternly at him. "Do you love her?" she asked. 

"Yes. More than I ever thought possible to love someone." 

"Then forgive me my Lord, for my behavior." she said shyly reaching into a pocket of her gown and pulling out a small scrap of cloth and handing it to him. "My lady asked if I could give you this. She ripped apart one of her best gowns last night and stayed awake all night stitching it." Sandor looked down at the square of golden silk fabric, trimmed in black lace. His house colors were gold and black. In the center was a perfect embroidered black dog of House Clegane, only perched upon the dogs shoulder was a red bird stitched in crimson. He traced his finger along the bird, the color reminded him of her hair. "She said you called her Little Bird. " she explained when she noticed him touching it. "It is a marriage favor, a custom kept by the people of the North, those who still keep to the old gods. You keep it tucked inside your tunic, next to your heart." 

Sandor slipped it inside his tunic and took his hand and placed it over his heart feeling the soft silk against his skin. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, imagining Sansa and her dainty fingers as she sat lovingly sewing this token of her affection. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. 

"Give this ring to my Lady. It belonged to my mother. Tell her if she still wishes to be my bride, then she should meet me before dawn at the Quiet Isle Sept, and there I shall make her my wife." 

Shae took the ring and then embraced his hands in hers. "You promise me you will take good care of her." 

Sandor nodded. "I will." he swore. She smiled once more before she hurried from the room, with a promise to return swiftly to Winterfell. 

 

*********** 

 

Sansa paced through her room nervously. It was past midday, and she had already gone down to afternoon tea with her mother, and still Shae had not returned. She had sent her to deliver her favor to Sandor Clegane at Casterly Rock as soon as the sun had rose, and by now she was growing impatient. 

Finally when she began to think she could not wait a moment more, she heard footsteps and rushed to the door way and saw Shae walking down the hall. Sansa ran out and grabbed her arm dragging her into the bedroom. 

"What took you so long." she demanded. 

"My lady, the walk was far, Casterly Rock is on the other side of Kings Landing and the day is hot." 

"Did you find him?" she asked excitedly. 

"Yes Milady, I found him. He was not at home when I first arrived at Casterly Rock, but a charming man visited with me, Tyrion Lannister, the one they call the Imp. The stories about him are much exaggerated, he is not a demon at all. I was quite disappointed to learn he was simply a man like all the rest of the lions." Shae smiled. 

"I care nothing for Lions and Lannisters. Tell me of my love." she pleaded. "What did you think of him?" 

"Well he is not a handsome man, but I believe that a man needs more than a comely face to be a good husband. His temper is rumored to be fierce but when he spoke of you, I saw a kindness in him. Perhaps you will be able to gentle the rage inside him." 

"What did he say? Did he have a message for me?" 

Shae smiled and reached into her pocket. She took Sansas hand and turning it over she set a ring atop her palm. It was a dainty gold band set with a yellow stone. She picked it up and slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. She held her hand up admiring it then looked over at Shae. 

"Can you sneak away tonight for prayers?" Sansa nodded her head. "Then we will journey to the Quiet Isle Sept, and there you will find a husband to make you a wife." 

Sansa squealed in excitement. Shae hurried to quiet her. "Come on now, we must find you a gown to wear and fix your hair. There is not much time for you to get ready." Sansa sat down at her dressing table as Shae picked up a brush and began to work through the tangles in her hair. She looked into the mirror and smiled barely unable to contain her happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Sandor paced nervously across the stone floor of the Sept. Elder Brother sat watching him and smiling. "Relax my son, your lady will arrive soon enough." 

"I can no longer bare to be apart from her. Every moment I spend away from her is a moment I spend in agony." Sandor moaned. 

"I beg you Sandor, be careful of these violent passions. To love too deeply is almost as dangerous as loving to little." Elder Brother cautioned. 

"My whole life you have preached to me that I should let go of my anger, to look for the beauty and goodness in life, and now that I have found it, you caution me away from it." Sandor growled at him. 

"I hope the gods smile upon us this night. If this deed we perform tonight should go wrong, I fear it should blaze up like wildfire and consume us all." Elder Brother said sadly looking upon him. They heard footsteps and turning they saw Sansa hurrying toward them, with Shae close behind her. 

"Good evening Elder Brother." she said smiling brightly. 

"Lady Sansa." he said nodding to her, but her eyes were now fixed upon Sandors face alone. 

"Hello my dearest love." she whispered gazing up to him. He reached over and slipped the hood from her cloak down off her head and ran his fingers through her fiery hair. He leaned forward to kiss her but Septon Meribald entered the room just then, interrupting them. 

"I see the lady has arrived at last. Come, let us head into the Sept, where we shall perform the binding oaths and join two into one." he said eagerly clapping his hands. 

As they walked down the hallway, Elder brother told them of his plans. "I have requested an audience with King Robert and was granted an appointment this evening. After we have explained the situation to him, we will have him send a summons to both of your houses. When everyone arrives at the Red Keep, he will announce your union to both families." 

"Thank you for everything." Sandor said as they entered the room. He led Sansa to the front of the Sept to stand before Septon Meribald where he stood behind a simple wooden altar. He smiled at both of them. Shae and Elder Brother stood off to the side to witness the vows. 

"By the light of the Seven, I hereby see these two souls and bind them together as one for eternity." he said as he took their hands and wrapped a strip of cloth around them. "Look upon one another, and say the words." Sandor turned to face Sansa and they repeated to one another. "Father, Warrior, Smith, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger." 

"I am his, and he is mine, from this day forth, to the end of my days." Sansa said happily with tears in her eyes. 

"I am hers, and she is mine, from this day forth, to the end of my days." Sandor growled possessively. 

Septon Meribald took the bindings away and smiled. "You may now give the bride your cloak, vowing to keep her under your protection." Sandor reached down and unhooked the chain that held her cloak around her shoulders and pulled it away. Then he took off his own cloak and draped it around her shoulders, wrapping her in the gold and black colors of his house. He leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her close to him. 

 

********* 

 

After the ceremony, Sandor led Sansa out of the Sept and down to a small stream that flowed nearby a lone Weirwood tree. Sansa wished to recite their vows a second time privately in front of the old gods. They reached the tree and there he took her in his arms and kissed her. 

"Is this real, do you truly belong to me?" he whispered against her lips. 

"Yes, my love." she smiled up at him. She took his hand and together they said their vows again in front of the heart tree. Afterwards he led her to a patch of grass, and together they sat holding each other, exchanging kisses. 

"You deserved better than this. Your wedding day was meant to be an event fit for a princess, with feasts and singers, not a simple ceremony in a lonely Sept." Sandor said sadly. 

Sansa smiled at him. "I would not ask for this day to be any different. I am as happy as I could possibly be right now." she kissed him, then began to sing. 

“My featherbed is deep and soft,   
and there I’ll lay you down,   
I’ll dress you all in yellow silk   
and on your head a crown.   
For you shall be my lady love,   
and I shall be your lord.   
I’ll always keep you warm and safe,   
and guard you with my sword. 

And how she smiled and how she laughed, the maiden of the tree.   
She spun away and said to him,   
no featherbed for me.   
I’ll wear a gown of golden leaves,   
and bind my hair with grass,   
But you can be my forest love,   
and me your forest lass.” 

He laughed and kissed her. "I could listen to you sing forever, your voice is as pure as the Maiden herself." 

Sansa blushed and kissed him again, when suddenly off in the distance they heard Shae calling them. A moment later she rushed thru the gardens toward them. Reaching them she struggled to catch her breath. 

"My lady, after you left the Sept, there was a message from your Lady Mother. Your brother Robb, he has left Winterfell swearing vengeance on Joffrey Lannister. Your father has gone to search for him. She wishes for you to return home at once so you will be safe in case violence erupts on the streets again." 

"You should return to Winterfell at once." Sandor said helping her to her feet. "Joffrey will be looking for a fight, and it will not be safe if the two meet today." 

She clung to him "No, I do not wish to leave you." she begged. 

"Go with Shae." he said kissing her forehead. "It will only be for a few hours. The king should summon us soon. Then nothing will part us again. I had best find Joffrey and keep him away from your brother." 

With tears in her eyes, she sadly nodded and kissed him once more. She wrapped his cloak around her tightly and followed Shae back toward the Sept, and he hurried out toward the streets of Kings Landing. He hoped he could find Joffrey before it was too late.


End file.
